Elsewhere
by Yod'ah
Summary: Chaps 4 & 5 online ! Suite de 'I Had a Dream' - L'été... Morte saison des démons. Mais pas de vacances pour Buffy qui vient de rencontrer un jeune homme aux yeux très clairs. (Cross-over BtVS Myst-D'ni)
1. Rencontre du Nouveau Type

**ELSEWHERE**

**Serie** : Do You Belive In Destiny ? - Episode 2 / 4  
**Publication** : Jimah et La Bouche de l'Enfer exclusivement  
**Resumé** : Alors que Buffy doit chercher un nouveau logement, un étrange jeune homme arrive à Sunnydale et vient chambouler ses plans.  
**Spoilers** : Aucun. Je rappelle juste que, bien qu'écrite dans un style tout à fait différent, cette fic est la suite de _I Had A Dream_, et qu'il faut donc lire celle ci avant.  
**Classement** : PG-13  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de BtVS appartiennent à Joss Whedon. La civilisation D'ni a été créée par Cyan. Keylee est mon invention à moi, et j'y tiens.  
**Notes** : ¤ Les passages entre étoiles ( ** ) sont des pensées.  
¤ N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews après avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Merci.

********************************  
Chapter 1  
Rencontre du Nouveau Type  
********************************

_1er juin 2001 - 6h58_

Xander ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'Anya le regardait amoureusement. Apparemment, elle était réveillée bien avant que ce maudit réveil ne le tire du sommeil. Il jeta une main vers le coté du lit pour arrêter la sonnerie.

"Bonjour. Tu me regardes comme ça depuis longtemps ?"

"Environ 10 minutes. J'hésitais à te réveiller et te sauter dessus. Tu es si mignon quand tu dort. On dirais un petit labrador."

"Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?" Avant d'avoir sa réponse, il l'embrassa puis se releva dans le lit. "Ann, j'ai réfléchi. On va le faire."

"Tu en as pas eu assez cette nuit ?"

Puis elle passe à cheval au dessus de lui et l'embrasse fougueusement. Xander réussi à l'arrêter.

"Pas ça, Anya."

Anya le lâche, puis sans rien dire sort du lit et va enfiler un large T-Shirt de Xand pour ne pas rester vétue simplement de ses sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge.

"Buffy est juste de l'autre côté de ce mur. Je voulais dire --"

Mais Anya le coupe en pleine phrase, sur un ton agacé. "C'est pas ma faute si on peut faire l'amour que pendant que Buffy patrouille. Pourquoi elle est toujours là d'ailleurs ?"

"Sa maison a brûlé et on avait une chambre. J'allais pas laisser ma meilleure amie à la porte."

"Je veux dire pourquoi elle cherche pas un nouvel endroit où aller ? Je suis sûre que Willow et Tara sont aussi embêtées avec Dawn chez elles. Et de quoi tu voulais parler si tu veux pas faire l'amour."

"Je voulais qu'on annonce nos fiançailles à tout le monde. Ça fait une semaine qu'on a vu aucun démon, je crois que c'est le bon --"

Anya retrouva de suite son enthousiasme et empêcha Xander de continuer "D'accord. On le fait. On appelle tout le monde et on leur dit. Je pourrais porter ma bague ?"

"Tu pourras, mais d'abord je te rappelle qu'il est 7 heures et que je dois être au travail dans une heure et demi. On pourra faire ça ce soir. Promets moi de ne rien dire d'ici là."

"D'accord."

Ils sont interrompus dans leur dialogue par la voix de Buffy à travers la porte.

"Xander, Anya ? Vous voulez des crèpes pour le petit déj' ?"

"N'empêche, il serait temps qu'elle déménage, regarde, elle s'accapare déjà la cuisine !" murmura Anya.

"Je te promet que je ferais quelque chose. Oui, merci Buffy." cria-t-il à la tueuse.

Une fois Anya sortie de la chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, Xander finit par sortir lui aussi du lit, ramasse son bermuda par terre, prend un caleçon et une chemise propres dans son placard et sort à son tour de la chambre pour aller à la salle de bain... Il salut Buffy qui lui répond en restant le dos tourné, occupée à faire ses crèpes. Il réalise qu'il ne porte qu'un calçon lorsque, presque arrivé à la salle de bain, il entend Anya :

"Et dire qu'il est rien qu'à moi !"

Il se retourne et voit le regard captivé de sa petite amie. Il s'empresse alors de fermer la porte derrière lui, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre la suite de la conversation.

" Tu as encore pensé à voix haute Anya. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est charmant. Des fois je me demande comment j'ai pu lui resister tout ce temps où il était fou de moi au Lycée.

*_Evidemment, c'est que maintenant que le lycée est terminé que tu me remarques..._*

"Hey ! Tu ne touches pas à MON Xander !"

"Je plaisante Anya. Vous formez vraiment un très beau couple tout les deux. Tu prendras combien de crèpes ?"

*_Ah ! Dommage pour toi Xand'. Mais au moins, t'auras révé dix secondes..._*

Puis il fit entra dans la douche et le bruit de l'eau l'empêcha d'en entendre plus.

*****

Plus tard au Magic Box, Buffy est avec Giles dans la salle d'entrainement. Assise sur le cheval d'arçon.

"Franchement, Giles ! Depuis que je suis sortie du coma, vous vous obstinez à me faire faire des exercices de concentration avec ces couteaux, ou avec les pierres. Pourquoi vous me laissez pas me battre avec Drake ?"

"Drake ? Notre mannequin a encore changé de nom depuis hier ?"

"Peu importe. Hier soir, j'ai tué 3 vampires. C'était facile. Mais si on doit à nouveau affronter un gros méchant comme la semaine dernière, j'aimerais être bien entrainée pour lui botter les fesses et éviter de faire brûler l'appartement de Xander."

"Buffy, ça fait à peine 8 jours que tu es réveillée. Et --"

"Et je suis en pleine forme ! Super-pouvoirs de guérison, allô ?"

"Bien. Drake, ou Albert ou peu importe reviendra en service demain. Mais pour l'instant, occupe toi de ces couteaux."

Buffy descend du cheval et prend les deux couteaux que lui tend son observateur avant de baisser sur ses yeux le bandeau qu'elle portait sur la tête... Elle commence alors à faire un demi tour sur elle même puis saute en arrière et se receptionnant sur la main gauche, elle lance le premier couteau avant de revenir sur ses pieds et de lancer le 2ème. Elle relève son bandeau et constate que chacun des couteaux a atteint la cible prévue. Giles la regarde d'un air déséspéré.

"Très bien, tu as raison. Tu es en pleine forme pour reprendre l'entrainement physique. Mais je vais être honnête Buffy. Tous ces exercices de concentration ne sont pas pour le combat... Enfin bien sur, ils te serviront pour le combat, mais c'est surtout que... " Il hésita un instant.

"Dites le Giles. Vous avez peur que je me laisse aller à cause de ce rêve avec l'autre folle de première tueuse ? J'aurais pas dû vous en parler, je le savais."

"Buffy, si comme tu me l'as dit, ce rêve revient chaque nuit depuis ton... accident, tu as eu raison de m'en parler, et tu dois en tenir compte. Les Powers That Be n'annoncent pas comme ça à quelqu'un que sa fin est proche juste pour rire."

"Très bien. Donc on sort encore le plan recherches sur les rêves ?"

"Quelles rêves ?"

Buffy se retourna vers sa soeur qui venait d'entrer. "Dawn ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que passais la journée à la plage avec Janice ?"

"Oui, mais Janice m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire que sa mère était malade. Elle a vomi toute la nuit, et --"

"Merci Dawn, on se passera des détails." la coupa Giles.

"Donc je suppose que tu vas rester ici à lire tous les livres de magie ? On peut vraiment la laisser faire, Giles ?"

"Hein ? Euh..."

"Non, on y va quand même. Mais puisque la mère de Janice est malade, on va prendre le bus. Willow et Tara m'ont déposée là avant d'aller faire des courses. Janice doit me retrouver ici."

"Et bien va l'attendre dans le magasin. Sans rien casser."

"Pffff. J'aurais pu détruire le monde et on me traite comme un chien" se dit-elle à elle même en retournant dans la boutique où Anya était au comptoir feuilletant un magazine en attendant qu'un client entre.

Elle s'approcha de la caisse et regarda de plus près ce que lisait l'ex-démon.

"_Beautiful Bride_ * ? Ne me dis pas que Xander t'a..." Elle jetta un coup do'eil rapide sur sa main "Non, t'as pas de bague. Tu fais juste comme tout le monde ? Tu rêves d'une jolie robe et toute ta famille est là et l'homme de tes rêves s'apprête à te dire oui, et... Tu te réveilles."  
(* Je n'ai aucune idée de si ce magazine existe réellement où pas, C juste un nom que j'ai pondu comme ça, NDA.)

Anya crevait d'envie d'annoncer qu'effectivement, Xander lui avait demandé de l'épouser, mais le matin même elle lui avait dit qu'elle attendrait le soir. Elle hésita un peu puis s'accrocha à la perche que Dawn lui avait tendue.

"Oui. J'en ai marre de rêver, alors je veux voir des vraies robes."

Heureusement, elle n'eu pas à mentir plus longtemps car la clochette de la porte venait de sonner.

"Ah, un client !"

Mais elle fut vite déçue en voyant que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ondulés qui venait d'entrer devait avoir l'age de Dawn. Surement pas une cliente.

"Salut Dawn ! Tu es prête pour la plage ?"

"Janice ! Tiens, je te présente Anya, c'est elle qui s'occupe du magasin. Anya, voilà mon amie Janice."

"Enfin je peux donner un visage à la fameuse Janice ! Dawn parle souvent de toi."

"Ah oui ? On y va Dawn ? On va rater le bus."

"J'arrive. Anya, tu préviens Buffy qu'on est parties."

Dawn ramassa son sac à dos et quitta le magasin. En sortant, elle percuta un jeunne homme d'environ 18 ans, brun, au teint mat. Elle ramassa les lunettes de soleil que le jeune homme avait perdu dans le choc et lui tendit puis bafouilla quelques mots d'excuse en le regardant dans les yeux avant de fuir rattraper Janice avant de se sentir trop ridicule.

"Wow ! Tu as vu le mec que j'ai percuté ! Il est craquant, et il a des yeux..."

"Remets toi Dawn ! Il a l'air plus vieux que toi, et s'il est si charmant que ça, il a surement déjà une copine."

Mais Dawn était devenue complètement hébétée.

"Ses yeux.... Aussi clairs et bleus que les mers tropicales..."

"Calme toi Dawn, on y va à la plage, on y va. Enfin si tu veux bien te remettre à marcher correctement."

Janice du aider un peu Dawn à marcher pour atteindre l'arrêt de bus. Apparemment, ce type lui avait vraiment fait de l'effet.

**To be continued...**

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de l'épisode 2. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Avant que vous passiez au chapitre 2, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des reviews, SVP.


	2. InD'nia Jones et la Prophétie Perdue

**ELSEWHERE**

**Disclaimer** : Comme toujours : Les personnages de BtVS appartiennent à Joss Whedon. La civilisation D'ni a été créée par Cyan. Keylee est mon invention à moi.

********************************  
Chapter 2  
In-D'ni-a Jones et la Prophétie Perdue  
********************************

Tandis que Buffy et Giles sortaient de la salle d'entrainement, la clochette de la porte venait de tinter et Anya s'était précipitée sur le client qui venait d'entrer.

"Bonjour, bienvenue au Magic Box, puis-je vous aider ?"

"Merci, oui. Je recherche de la documentation sur les tueuses."

En l'entendant, Buffy et Giles s'arrêtent net.

"Les tueuses ?" reprit Anya.

"Oui. En fait le terme plus juste serait *la* tueuse. C'est une jeune fille élue pour combattre les démons, vampires et autres manifestations démoniaques. J'ai entendu dire que la tueuse actuelle vivait à Sunnydale, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais trouver des informations dans le magasin de sorcellerie de la ville."

"Hum, attendez un instant."

Anya descendit les trois marches et alla consulter Giles qui s'était assis à la table avec Buffy. Celle-ci scrutait le jeune homme essayant de distinguer en lui une quelconque trace d'activté démoniaque.

"Giles, ce jeune homme veut des informations sur la tueuse. Il sait quel genre d'activités elle fait et qu'elle est à Sunnydale. Vous croyiez qu'il sait que c'est Buffy ? Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Hein ? Euh, il est charmant. Je vais aller lui parler, voir ce qu'il me veut."

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Buffy. Il ne faut pas qu'il en sache plus sur toi qu'on en saura sur lui" avertit Giles sans que la Tueuse ne l'écoute.

Buffy se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune homme et plus elle l'approchait, plus elle le trouvait charmant. Et tandis qu'elle approchait de lui, ses lunettes de soleil finissaient de perdre leur teinte pour redevenir de basiques lunettes de vue, révélant ses yeux bleu pale. Buffy craqua complètement. Autant y aller direct.

"Salut, je suis Buffy. Ma collègue m'a dit que tu cherches des renseignements sur la tueuse ?"

"Oui. Je m'appelle Keylee Taeri. Je travaille au département archéologique de l'université de Santa Fe, au Nouveau Mexique."

"Tu m'excuseras, mais tu me sembles un peu jeune pour être archéologue."

"Oh, je suis pas archéologue, juste stagiaire. J'ai 19 ans je suis entré à la fac à 17 ans, j'ai toujours été doué à l'école et au lycée. Mes profs disent qu'ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi doué que moi pour l'archéologie, je les comprend, moi-même je comprend pas comment je fais. Ils m'ont donc proposé un stage cet été."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?"

"On travaille sur une ancienne civilisation souterraine disparue, les D'ni."

"Jamais entendu parler. Y'a un rapport avec Sunnydale ? Parce qu'on voit pas souvent des gens venir pour autre chose que les plages en cette saison."

"Ben en fait, il se trouve qu'on a découvert une prophétie qui parle d'une tueuse à Sunnydale qui créera un lien vers le peuple D'ni le 4 juin 2001."

Buffy fut tout de suite intéressée "Une prophetie ?"

"En fait, personne n'y croit vraiment à l'université. Mais moi, si. J'ai certaines bonnes raisons qui me font penser que ce serait vrai."

"Donc, tu recherches la tueuse pour vérifier que ta prophétie est vraie."

Keylee hésita un instant, se demandant si Buffy le prenait vraiment au sérieux. Mais il s'expliqua tout de même. "Oui. Tu comprends, il reste que 3 jours avant la date annoncée par la prophétie. Et j'aimerais trouver cette --"

"Hum... Tu veux déjeuner ? Je veux dire, avec moi ?"

Ca lui avait échappé d'un coup et laissa Giles lancer un "Hein ?" que heuresement seule Anya entendit.

* _Ouh là, Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Reprends toi, trouve un truc pour rattraper le coup. Tu viens de passer deux heures à travailler ta concentration avec Giles. Comment tu as laissé ça échapper ? Trouve un truc ! N'importe quoi _*

"Je... euh..."

"D'accord."

Un moment de silence suivit.

*****

Plus tard, on retrouve Buffy et Keylee attablés au DoubleMeat Palace, Buffy avait conseillé le Double Sweet Meal à Keylee et avait pris la même chose. Pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue, elle aait remarqué un panneau d'offre d'emploi. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours se renseigner, mais plus tard. On ne demande pas des renseignements de ce genre quand on est accompagnée d'un garçon comme Keylee. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux heures, mais depuis l'invitation à déjeuner innatendue de Buffy, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de discuter de tout et de rien, et laissant Anya et Giles dans le Magic Box ils avaient marché ensemble dans les rues pour venir au DMP que Buffy considérait comme le meilleur fast-food de Sunnydale. Elle avait bien fait d'ammener Keylee ici car il avait adoré le DoubleMeat qui formait avec les frites, une boisson et une crème glacée le menu qu'ils avaient donc pris tout les deux. Buffy finissait ses frites après avoir parlé de la vie impossible que lui faisait mener Dawn.

"Ca ne doit pas être facile pour ta mère de voir ses deux filles se chamailler comme ça, non ?"

Bufy reposa sur son plateau les deux frites qu'elle s'aprettait à mettre en bouche.

" En fait... Notre mère est décédée il y a 5 mois."

"Je suis désolé." Puis il se tut un cours moment avant de reprendre. "Je sais ce que c'est. Je n'ai jamais eu de père. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il a disparu quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Mais elle n'a pas voulu avorter. On est donc resté vivre chez mes grands parents. Aujourd'hui je ne vis plus qu'avec ma grand mère... Mon grand père et ma mère sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a deux ans. Avec le temps, on apprend à aller mieux, mais la douleur est toujours là."

"Tumeur cérébrale."

"Quoi ?"

"Ma mère. Elle est morte d'une tumeur cérébrale. Enfin pas exactement. Elle s'est faite opérer. Le neurologue avait dit que ça s'était bien passé, mais elle a fait une rupture d'anevrisme quelques semaines après."

Aucun d'eux ne dit plus rien pendant une ou deux minutes, puis Buffy se mit à rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?"

"Tu trouves pas qu'on est pathétiques ? Tous les deux, là, à nous lamenter ensemble sur notre absence de parents au milieu d'un fast-food comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours ?"

Puis Keylee se mit à rire aussi. Et il ne purent s'arrêter que quand Buffy prit le ticket de caisse pour aller chercher les glaces. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux grands cornets garnis l'un de Chocolate Fudge Brownie et l'autre de Vanilla Cookie Dough. Le DMP travaillait en effet en partenariat avec Ben & Jerry's (R) pour les glaces. Elle lui tendit la vanille. "Tiens, c'est bien ce que tu voulais ?"

"Ouais. Merci."

"Bon, pour parler de choses plus gaies, c'est quoi l'origine de ton prénom ? C'est pas courant Keylee. Ca fait un peu hawaiien."

"Rien à voir. Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dit que j'avais de bonnes raisons de croire que la prophétie en était bien une... En fait, c'est parce que la civilisation D'ni n'est pas éteinte."

"Hein ?"

"Et j'en suis un. Enfin en partie, par ma mère."

"Je répète : hein ?"

**To be continued...**

**Note** : Voilà, je sais, c'était court, c'était pas prévu, mais en l'écrivant, j'ai eu envie de faire une coupure à ce moment là. Et je le répèterai jamais assez : reviewez SVP !


	3. Entretien Avec un D'ni

**ELSEWHERE**

**Disclaimer** : Sunnydale et les personnages de BtVS appartiennent à Joss Whedon. La civilisation D'ni a été créée par Cyan, les D'ni cités sont leur propriété, sauf Tameis et Anna Jr qui sont mes inventions. Keylee est mon personnage à moi.**  
Note** : Pour de meilleurs détails sur la civilisation D'ni et sa chute, je vous conseille de lire "Myst : Le Livre d'Atrus", "Myst : Le Livre de Ti'Ana" et "Myst : Le Livre de D'ni' disponibles aux editions _J'ai lu_ pour la VF.

********************************  
Chapter 3   
Entretien Avec un D'ni  
********************************

"Tu sais ce que je préfère dans ton histoire ? Ton prénom."

Buffy venait d'écouter les longues explications de Keylee. Il lui avait tout raconté. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup appris par sa mère. Celle-ci évitait d'aborder le sujet de leur origine, mais sa grand-mère, Yeesha l'avait aidé à remonter son arbre généalogique jusqu'à plusieurs générations. D'abord il y avait sa mère, Anna, et son père Owen. Du coté de ce dernier, impossible de trouver grand chose, puisqu'il s'était enfui après avoir mis Anna enceinte. Anna était donc la fille de Yeesha et Tameis. Tameis était un D'ni pur souche, mais pas Yeesha. Elle était en effet la fille de Catherine, native de Riven et Atrus. Le père d'Atrus, Gehn, était D'ni, mais après la chute de leur civilisation, il quitta la grande caverne avec sa mère, Ti'Ana, pour aller vivre à la surface. Gehn y épousa Keita, une habitante de la surface qui mouru en mettant Atrus au monde. Keylee avait pu remonter son arbre généalogique jusqu'à Khalis et Tasera. Les parents d'Aitrus, mari de Ti'Ana. Il se trouve qu'en fait Ti'Ana était une habitante de la surface, qui avait découvert un passage vers les cavernes D'ni. La plupart des D'ni la considérèrent comme une des leurs, mais certains ne purent s'y faire et la considéraient toujours comme Anna, l'étrangère. C'était son mari Aitrus qui lui avait donné le nom de Ti'Ana, qui signifie conteuse. Mais au moment de nommer leur fille, Yeesha et Tameis décidèrent de l'appeler Anna, comme son arrière grand-mère, l'arrière-arrière grand-mère de Keylee. Ce prénom, Keylee était en fait une adaptation américanisée pour l'état civil de son vrai prénom, Kay'Lih. Il l'avait ensuite écrit en D'ni au dos du ticket de caisse de DMP.  
[Image ici : ]

Il lui avait raconté la chute de la cité et comment ses arrières grands-parents Catherine et Atrus avaient effectué des recherches pour trouver des survivants dans les divers Ages avant d'en écrire un nouveau où tous s'étaient installés plutôt que de rebatir sur les ruines. Mais Atrus ayant passé son enfance à la surface avec sa grand mère Ti'Ana, il avait souvent raconté à Yeesha comment c'était, et elle était finalement venue s'installer avec son mari dans un vieux ranch du Nouveau Mexique.

"Mon prénom ?"

"Ouais. Enfin la façon dont ça s'écrit. Avec l'apostrophe. C'est un truc typique de ton peuple ça ?"

"Mon peuple... C'est pas vraiment ça, en fait depuis tout petit je vis à la surface et j'ai jamais été dans la grande caverne. Tout ce que j'en sais c'est par ma grand-mère. J'ai déjà visité deux ou trois Ages, mais c'est tout. Sinon pour ta question c'est vrai que y a beaucoup de noms avec apostrophes, des h, des y, des k..."

En parlant, ou plutôt en écoutant pour Buffy, ils avaient fini leurs glaces, et ils se décidèrent à finalement quitter le fast-food pour aller errer dans les rues de Sunnydale. Une fois dehors, Buffy décida de ne détourner la conversation. D'un côté les histoires de civilisation D'ni paraissent très intéréssantes, mais d'un autre elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Keylee lui-même.

"Et mise à part l'archéologie des civilisations disparues qui en fait existent encore, tu fais quoi de ton temps libre ?"

"Etant donné que tu bosses dans la boutique de magie, je suppose que y'a pas de problèmes à ce que je te dise que je fais des petits trucs magiques."

" Ah oui ? Quel genre ?"

"Des tous petits trucs, genre faire voler des objets. Deux ou trois fois j'ai fait des sorts de localisation pour retrouver mon chien qui s'était enfuit. Et une fois j'ai fait un sort de banissement de démon."

"Wow. Et tu appelles ça des _petits_ trucs ? Faudra que je te présente Willow, ma meilleure amie. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec elle,c'est une sorcière confirmé. Tara aussi est puissante. C'est la copine de Willow. Tu pourras les voir ce soir au Magic Box, la réunion du soir habituelle sur les activités démoniaques de la ville..."

"Ah. Tu as encore d'autres surprises dans ton panier ?"

"Tu n'en reviendrais pas."

"Quoi donc ? Je suis prêt à tout croire. Le monde est tellement plein de surprises..."

"Vraiment ? Alors dans le desordre comme ça, j'ai une collègue ex-démon vengeur, ma petite soeur est la clé qui a failli permettre de détruire le monde, un de mes ex est un vampire, un autre un militaire qui bosse pour la branche anti-démon de l'armée... Y'a que Xander qui s'en sort plutôt bien. Il a bien été possédé par une hyène une fois et il a tendance à attirer les démons, mais il est normal lui."

Keylee mis un peu de temps à analyser tout ce que venait de lui dire Buffy et se posa plusieurs questions :  
1/ Il la connaissait depuis à peine une demi-journée, pourquoi se confiait-elle à lui comme ça ?  
2/ Est-ce qu'elle avait bien dit qu'elle était sortie avec un vampire ?  
3/ Est-ce qu'elle va vraiment finir par l'aider à trouver la tueuse, pour qui il est venu à Sunnydale ?

"Keylee ? Je t'ai pas perturbé ?"

"Quoi ? Qui ? Non, non, ça va. J'analysais juste ce que tu viens de me dire."

"Désolée, j'y ai été un peu fort trop rapidement, non ?"

"Ouais... Mais t'inquiète pas. Je vais me remettre. Tu m'as pas dit ce que tu fais toi ? A bosser dans cette boutique de magie. Tu pratiques aussi ?"

"Non. C'est juste pour avoir un emploi payé officiel. On a arrangé ça avec Giles y'a pas longtemps parce que "Tueuse" n'est pas un emploi rémunéré, et j'avais des problèmes d'argent pour payer les traites de la maison après la mort de ma mère. Le problème de la maison a été réglé la semaine dernière quand ce crétin de démon slovaque ou je sais plus quoi y a mis le feu. Le chèque de l'assurance devrait bientôt arriver... Mais donc comme Giles gagne pas mal avec sa boutique, il a décidé de me faire profiter moi de son salaire d'observateur." 

Keylee l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ai le temps d'enchainer sur sa recherche d'appartement. 

"Une seconde. J'ai pas compris un truc ou c'est toi la Tueuse ?"

"Euh... Désolé ça m'a echappé. Mais puisque je l'ai dit. Oui. Tu as effectivement devant toi Buffy Summers, la Tueuse de vampires. La seule, l'unique, la vraie. Enfin "_la seule, l'unique_" c'était vrai jusqu'à ce que je meurs deux minutes il y a quatre ans. Mais Faith est en prison alors ça compte pas."

*****

Plus tard au Magic Box, tout les Scoobies, à l'exception de Dawn, sont là à faire des recherches sur la civilisation D'ni. Willow, Tara, et Xander qui étaient arrivés en fin d'après midi avaient été mis au courant par Anya et Giles du peu que leur avait dit Keylee, et les recherches générales avaient été lancées sur la prophécie et ils étaient tous autour de la table. Seule Anya avait quitté ses recherches pour vendre des pattes de poulet, de l'encens et une planche oui-ja. Que des clients amateurs. A Sunnydale, sur la Bouche de l'Enfer, ils réussissent encore à ne vendre que des objets basiques. Au moins, ça faisait de l'argent qui rentrait dans la caisse. Mais maintenant elle avait repris ses lectures et releva la tête en même temps que tout le monde lorsque la clochette de la porte tinta, espérant voir enfin Buffy revenir.

"Bonsoir ! Vous faites des recherches sur quoi ?"

"Salut les filles, lança Tara. C'était bien la plage ?"

"Très bien. Enfin sauf pour Janice qui s'est pris un gros coup de soleil sur la figure."

Et comme pour confirmer les dires de Dawn, celle-ci s'était approchée du petit groupe en suivant son amie. "Ce n'est pas drôle Dawn. Maman va me tuer parce que je n'ai pas mis de crème. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu viennes pas à la maison ce soir."

"D'accord. Je t'appelle demain. Bon courage pour ta mère."

"Merci. Au revoir tout le monde."

Puis tandis qu'elle repartait, Dawn descendait les trois marches pour rejoindre le petit groupe autour de la table. Xander se leva et laissa sa place à Dawn.

"Je suis sûr que tu seras plus efficace que moi. Je lis même pas, je tourne juste les pages en faisant samblant."

"Ca on le sait, Xand. Pourquoi tu crois que je repasse toujours sur tes livres ?" remarqua Willow.

"Je préfère ne pas continuer à m'expliquer et aller là où je ne peux aller que seul."

Puis il se dirigea vers les toilettes tandis que Dawn reprenait le livre de Xander au début.

"On cherche quoi au fait ?"

"Tout ce que tu trouves sur la civilisation D'ni."

Quelques instants plus tard, Xander revint des WC et alla s'asseoir sur les marches pour lire Harry Potter. Dawn avait convaincu Giles de vendre les livres de la saga Harry Potter, prétextant qu'une histoire de sorcier avait forcément sa place dans la boutique.

Buffy finit par arriver avec Keylee et Xander se releva de suite, se dirigea vers Buffy et sans faire attention au jeune homme avec elle, il la tira vers la table.

"Buffy, enfin te voilà. Viens là et ne bouge pas."

Buffy ne protesta pas et se laissa faire tandis que Xander fit le tour de la table pour rejoindre Anya.

"Avec Anya, on a une grande nouvelle a vous annoncer."

L'interessée se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose dont les autres n'entendirent que des bribes

" .... maintenant ?"

"Oui."

"... tu es.... bien choisi ?"

"....."

"Je te laisse le dire alors."

"D'accord. Ecoutez tous. Anya et moi... On va se marrier !"

**To be continued...**


	4. Keylee à Tout Prix

**ELSEWHERE**

**Disclaimer** : Sunnydale et les personnages de BtVS appartiennent à Joss Whedon. La civilisation D'ni a été créée par Cyan, les D'ni cités sont leur propriété, sauf Tameis et Anna Jr qui sont mes inventions. Keylee est mon personnage à moi.

********************************  
Chapter 4   
Keylee a Tout Prixi  
********************************

_Bon, d'accord... Il va se marrier, ils ont tous l'air content, je devrais peut-être attendre qu'ils se calment. Ou je devrais aller quand même les feliciter ? Oui, bien sûr. Et puisqu'aucun d'eux ne semble avoir remarqué ma présence, peut-être que Buffy se rapellera qu'elle m'a ramené là. Elle est vraiment charmante quand elle sourit comme ça. Elle est même resplendissante. Bon, focus Keyz, focus. Tu dois aller féliciter ses amis qui vont se marrier. Tu retourneras parler avec elle plus tard... Jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit ? J'aimerais bien. Focus Key, focus. Tu arrives juste devant lui, c'est pas le moment de dire tout haut que Buffy te plait vraiment. Bon, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?Il était pas là ce matin. Ah oui, Xander. C'est lui qui est charpentier..._

"Hey, je sais qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer, mais je tiens à te féliciter Xander. "

_Tu vois, c'était pas si dur que ça Keyz._

"Merci. Tu dois être... Keylee c'est ça ? Les autres m'ont fait la présentation rapide du cas avant de me forcer à chercher dans les livres. D'ni et tout ça ?"

"Ouais. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de devoir faire ces recherches ?"

"Nan. De toute façons si c'était pas ça, c'était autre chose. On a toujours un sujet de recherches quand on vit sur la Bouche de l'Enfer."

"Ah, je vois le truc."

_Bon, il s'éloigne... Il a l'air assez sympa, mais je me sentais pas de continuer à parler avec lui comme ça alors qu'on se rencontre à peine la première fois. Ah, voilà Buffy._

"Hey Keylee, désolé mais c'était pas prévu tout ce chahut."

_Oh non, je t'en prie Buffy ne fixe pas ton regard sur mes yeux... Trop tard. Je vais pas décrocher. J'y arrive jamais quand une paire de beaux yeux se pose sur moi. Faut qu'elle décroche elle. Dis quelque chose. Faut qu'elle regarde ailleur. N'importe quoi._

"C'est pas grave."

_C'est un début. Mais elle lache pas. Faut pas que tu te laisses avoir Keyz. Tu es encore sous le coup d'une grande deception amoureuse, tu ne peux pas tomber sous le charme de Buffy. Detourne son attention._

"Ils sont ensemble depuis combien de temps ?"

"Deux ans."

_Gagné !_

"Enfin si on peut dire. Ils sont allés ensemble au bal de promo du lycée puis après Anya a quitté la ville pour ne pas risquer de mourir si le Maire réussisait son coup et détruisait la ville, puis elle est revenue à l'automne et c'est là qu'ils se sont vraiment mis ensemble. En fait donc ça fera plutot 2 ans en octobre. Je pensais pas qu'ils pourraient penser à se marrier si tôt."

"C'est l'amour. On n'y peut rien."

_Bon, maintenant on évite de croiser son regard à nouveau. Tiens, c'est marrant la brune là bas me rappelle... Ah oui, c'est celle que j'ai percuté ce matin en arrivant là. Elle ressemble un peu à Buffy._

"C'est ta soeur là bas ?"

"Oui c'est Dawn. Attend je vais te la présenter. Enfin non, je vais te présenter à tout le monde. Viens."

_Et on est parti pour un tour de "Voici Keylee, le garçon qui est venu me parler de la prophétie" ou un texte dans le genre à tout le monde. Bon, on suit. Du moment que je suis avec elle et qu'elle me lache pas seul au milieu de tous._

_Bon, on a presque fini. Je comprends pas pourquoi Dawn passe dernière._

"Donc Keylee, voilà Dawn, ma soeur. Dawn, voilà Keylee, la raison pour laquelle tu es forcée à faire des recherches."

"J'aime bien faire des recherches. Maintenant que j'en ai enfin le droit."

_Elle est marrante. _

"C'est vrai jusqu'à y'a pas si longtemps, Buffy m'interdisait de toucher à quoi que ce soit dans le magasin"

"Salut. Au fait, excuse moi pour t'avoir bousculée ce matin."

"Ah, c'était..."

_Oh non, pas le regard. Et si. Et en plus elle a un regard transperçant. Comme sa soeur._

"... toi."

_Tourne la tête Keyz, vite. Félicitations, tu as enfin réussi à ne pas laisser une fille accrocher ton regard. Un jour j'aimerais savoir pourquoi elles trouvent toutes mes yeux irrésistibles ? Bons, oui ils sont 'très beaux, très clairs, quasi-transparent, jamais vu de pareils' et alors ?_

"Je savais bien ce matin que t'étais pas d'ici, je t'avais jamais vu avant."

"Oui, comme je le disais à ta soeur quand je suis arrivé, je viens du Nouveau Mexique."

"Cool. J'adore les paysages du desert de cet état."

"Crois moi, quand tu y vis en permanence, c'est plus aussi spectaculaire. Mais tu pourras venir voir si tu accompagnes ta soeur."

"Hein ? T'accompagner où, Buffy ?"

_Ooops. La gaffe. J'avais dit à Buffy qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle leur annonce elle qu'elle doit partir quelques jours._

_Bon, apparemment les autres ont rien entendu._

"A Santa Fe. Un job pour la Tueuse, donc moi jusqu'à ce que Faith crève en prison, d'après sa prophecie je dois faire un truc là bas dans 4 jours."

"Et donc tu vas y aller ?"

_Et maintenant je suppose que tout le monde va devoir venir ? Yipee ! Il manquerait que ça._

"Ben au départ je comptais vous en parler en arrivant tout à l'heure, mais puisque Xander m'en, a empêché en annonçant ses fiançailles avec Anya, je vais le dire au groupe demain. Mais on part pas tous ensemble. Il faut une équipe anti-enfer de garde ici. Je pensais juste partir moi, mais si Keylee dis que tu peux venir..."

_Ah, c'est bon. Elle amène pas tout le groupe. Encore que Willow et Tara sont plutôt sympa comme sorcières, j'aimerais pouvoir discuter plus longtemps avec elle. Enfin je commence à être fatigué moi. C'est le moment de partir et de les laisser finir leur fête entre eux. _

"Bon, vous m'excuserez mais je vais rentrer. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière avec le voyage... L'avion a tendance à me faire perdre le sommeil. Et c'est pas une simple heure de décalage qui peut arranger quelque chose."

"Ah, d'accord. Tu as pris une chambre dans un hôtel ?"

"Le motel près de la gare routière. Pratique pour le bus, et pas très cher."

"Bien. Tu repasses là demain matin vers 10 heures ? Comme c'est samedi on pourra avoir tout le monde."

"D'accord."

_Bon allez cette fois j'y vais. Je dis un au revoir général et je m'en vais._

"Bien, bonne soirée tout le monde. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. A demain."

_C'est sympa cette clochette pour la porte, mais pas très discret pour les réunions en pleine nuit. Bon, maintenant on rentre au motel en admirant les étoiles sur le chemin. Y'a combien ? Une demi-heure à pied, à peine. Et puis la lune est presque pleine, ça ira, on voit bien._

"Keylee !"

_Buffy. Je savais bien qu'elle me laisserait pas partir comme ça._

"Attend ! Tu comptes quand même pas rentrer seul à pied ?"

"Bien sur que si. J'en ai que pour une demi-heure."

"A cette heure-ci, si tu marches seul, vers la gare routière, ça te laisse le temps de te faire tuer au moins 4 fois par toutes sortes de démons, surtout avec la pleine lune dans 4 jours. Y'a pas mal de démons qui sont très activés. Mais ne t'inquiète pas des loups-garou, on n'en a plus à Sunnydale depuis l'année dernière, et de toute façons ils s'activent qu'à la veille de la pleine lune. Les démons s'attaquent le plus souvent aux victimes faciles Tu as moins de risques si tu es avec quelqu'un."

"Quelqu'un qui serait toi ? Tu te proposes de me racompagner si je comprends bien ?"

"Dans un but strictement professionnel de Tueuse..."

_Tu mens très mal Buffy. Ca se voit à ton regard. _

_Allez, cette fois je laisse aller mon regard dans le sien._

"Je m'en voudrait de pas avoir pu te connaitre plus si j'apprend demain..."

_Toujours le regard droit dans les yeux... Cette fois je ne lacherais pas volontairement. Elle est si charmante, surprenante, déterminée... Je me demande ce qu'elle pense de moi ?_

"...qu'on a retrouvé ton corps lacéré et éviscéré dans le cimetière du centre, et...."

_Elle se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Et je la laisse faire. Non seulement je la laisse faire, mais j'en fais aussi moi même. Je baisse ma tête vers elle et nos lèvres se rapprochent. Et ça y est. Contact. On dirait que tu t'es enfin décidé à oublier complètement Jodie, Keyz. Arrête de penser et laisse moi profiter du moment. Nos langues et nos lèves se caressent doucement... Adieu J, maintenant je suis avec Buffy... _

**To be continued...**

**Note** : Voilà. C'était un chapitre du point de vue de Keylee, mais ça vous l'aurez remarqué. Je sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, mais je trouve que je m'en suis bien tiré. Enfin je veux dire, ça aurait pu être pire. Et puis ça vous permet de progresser un peu dans le mystère de Keyz.


	5. Souvienstoi la Nuit Dernière

**ELSEWHERE**

**Disclaimer** : Sunnydale et les personnages de BtVS appartiennent à Joss Whedon. La civilisation D'ni a été créée par Cyan, les D'ni cités sont leur propriété, sauf Tameis et Anna Jr qui sont mes inventions. Keylee est mon personnage à moi.  
**Note** : Ceci est la version épurée du chapitre. La version complète est classée R et vous pouvez la trouver ici gagnez rien dans la progression de l'histoire, mais j'ai écrit le chapitre comme ça donc... Comme je prévois d'autres scènes R je posterai peut-être les versions complètes sur FF.net plus tard...

********************************  
Chapter 5  
Souviens-Toi la Nuit Derniere  
(Version PG-13)   
********************************

_2 juin 2001 - 7h03_

Xander se réveilla quasiment à la même heure que la veille. C'était plutôt tôt étant donné qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd"hui et que la réunion au Magic Box n'était prévue qu'à 10 heures il remarqua qu'Anya était elle aussi déjà levée mais elle n'était plus dans la chambre. Pensant aux remarques de Buffy le matin précédent, il enfila sa chemise sans la boutonner avant de quitter la chambre. Il ne vit aucune trace de Buffy dans la pièce principale, mais remarqua qu'Anya était dans le coin cuisine, en train d'admirer sa bague de fiançailles en attendant que les pancakes en train de cuire soient prêts, avec un CD de Jewel qui tournait dans la chaine Hi-Fi.

"Bonjour ma jolie fiancée." Dit-il en allant l'enlacer. Puis il l'embrassa avant d'ajouter en pointant la bague du regard "Je suppose que maintenant tu ne vas plus l'enlever ?"

"Seulement le jour du mariage pour que tu puisses me mettre l'alliance sans problèmes." Puis elle changea complètement de sujet "Pourquoi t'es levé si tôt ? On doit pas partir avant 9 heures et demi."

"J'me suis réveillé et y'avais un grand vide dans le lit. Alors je suis venu te chercher pour t'y ramener. Mais comme tu fais des pancakes... Il faut les manger avant qu'ils soient froids."

Apparemment elle avait commencé depuis un petit moment elle s'arrêta après avoir fait passé les deux derniers de la poêle à la pile où Xander venait d'en piocher deux.

"On en aura assez là. Même si Buffy rentre pour le pti dèj."

Xander arrêta de tartiner ses pancakes de beurre de cacahuète. "Comment ça, si Buffy rentre pour le pti dèj ?"

Anya lui indiqua la porte de la chambre d'amis qui était visiblement vide puis pointa vers l'autre coté de l'appartement. "Et elle n'est pas dans la salle de bain non plus. Et il me semble ne l'avoir entendue ni rentrer ni repartir dans la nuit..."

"Tu crois qu'elle a passé la nuit avec ce type ? Keylee ? Elle le connait que depuis hier matin. C'est pas le genre de Buffy, ça."

"Elle n'a pas eu de ralation amoureuse depuis que Riley est parti dans la jungle et ne donne plus de signe de vie. D'abord y'a Spike qui lui a dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et puis quand elle commençait à s'intéresser à Ben on à découvert qu'il partageait son corps avec Glory. Forcément maintenant qu'elle a trouvé un type qui a l'air correct elle lui saute dessus."

Xander ne sut que répondre à ça. Il était plus surpris par le fait qu'Anya pense ça de Buffy que par le fait même que Buffy ait découché. Anya passa alors à l'attaque.

"Vois le bon côté Xandounet, si Buffy est restée avec ce type, elle ne va pas rentrer de suite, non ?" Elle attira Xander contre elle et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de poursuivre. "Ca veut dire qu'on a l'appartement pour nous tous seuls." Elle lui fit glisser la chemise des épaules et Xander aida un peu en aidant à la faire tomber entièrement. "J'ai envie d'un calin matinal, on en a plus fait depuis qu'elle vit là."

"A votre service Mademoiselle Plus-Pour-Très-Longtemps-Jenkins. Les pancakes réchauffés au micro-onde c'est très bon aussi." Puis il l'embrassa tendrement, d'abord la bouche puis en l'attirant vers le canapé il lui enleva le grand T-shirt qu'elle portait pour ne la laisser qu'en sous-vêtements et fit courir ses baisers dans son coup puis descendit sur sa poitrine...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Je laisse travailler votre imagination. Pour la version complète, voir en haut de page. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Après avoir fait l'amour, ils'étaient retrouvés au pied du canapé, allongés tous les deux nus sur la couverture qui servait à l'origine de housse pour le canapé et ils restèrent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre un moment.

Xander fut le premier à se relever et il ramassa son caleçon et sa chemise en allant à la salle de bain. Anya s'était enveloppée dans la couverture et ramassait ses propres sous-vêtements quand elle entendit une clé tourner dans la porte d'entrée. Bien sûr, la veille quand ils étaient rentrés tous les deux ils n'avaient pas laissé leur clé sur la serrure pour ne pas empecher Buffy de rentrer la sienne quand elle arriverait. La porte fini donc par s'ouvrir, et Buffy entra. Anya cacha ses sous vêtements à l'interieur de sa couverture qu'elle réajusta.

"Buffy ! Salut. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu rentres à cette heure là." *_Où à ce que tu rentres tout cours._* Ajouta-t-elle pour elle même.

"Salut Anya." Elle remarqua la couverture. "Est-ce que c'est la couverture du canapé ? Non, je préfère pas savoir."

"OK." Fut tout ce qu'Anya ajouta avant de filer dans sa chambre et Buffy ne l'entendit à nouveau qu'après qu'elle ait fermé la porte. "Au fait, tu peux prendre des Pancakes, mais il vaudrait mieux les réchauffer au micro-onde."

"Non merci, j'ai déja pris le petit déjeuné à l'Espresso Pump avec Keylee. Je suis juste passé pour prendre une douche et me changer."

Anya ressortit de la chambre avec juste une robe de chambre et alla mettre trois pancakes au micro ondes.

"Faudra que tu attendes ton tour pour la douche.Y'a Xander là, j'y vais après. Donc pour l'instant, parlons entre filles. Alors tu as passé la nuit avec Keylee ?" 

"On n'a pas couché ensemble, si c'est ce à quoi tu t'attendais pour que j'ai pas dormis là." Elle pu voir un peu de décéption sur le visage d'Anya mais continua son récit. "On a passé toute la nuit dehors. D'abord je voulais juste le raccompagner jusqu'au motel. Le quartier de la gare routière est un lieu favoris des démons. Mais quand il est parti du Magic Box hier soir et que je suis allée le rattraper, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, je l'ai embrassé."

"J'en étais sûre. Je t'ai vu comme tu l'admirais hier. Mais continue."

"Donc après ça, je l'ai amené au Bronze et on a pris un café pour tenir debout. On a dansé, on a parlé, etc... Et on s'est retrouvé à être resté jusqu'à la fermeture. Quand on a du partir, il m'a demandé de lui montrer comment c'était la chasse aux démons. J'ai hésité, ça pouvait être dangereux pour lui, mais finalement on est allé au cimetière de Westburn. Tout ce qu'on a eu c'était un seul crétin de vampire. Pas de démon pour piller les tombes, dans les rues y'avait personne non plus... A croire qu'ils sont tous partis en vacances pour l'été. Cela dit, Keylee a été épaté de voir avec quelle facilité j'avais tué ce vampire. Et après le cimetière, on a erré dans les rues jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant les restes de la maison. J'y étais pas retournée depuis qu'on a du aller voir tout ce qu'on pouvait récuperer avec Dawn. On est allés dans le jardin, on s'est assis sur les marches de la terasse et on a continuer à parler pendant une demi heure avant que je m'éffondre de sommeil. Il a du s'endormir quasiment en même temps parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'avait pas vu m'endormir. On a été réveillé par le soleil et on est allé à l'Espresso Pump prendre le petit déjeuner, puis on s'est séparés, lui il est retourné à son motel et moi je suis venue là. Il semble que ce soit bien que je sois pas arrivée plus tôt..."

Elles entendirent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se tournant dans cette direction virent Xander fraichement douché et rasé en sortir avec une serviette autour de la taille.

"Eh Buffy ! T'es rentrée ? Tu m'excuse mais j'ai laissé mes fringues dans la chambre."

Et il commença à se diriger vers la dite chambre quand Anya se leva et s'écria "Buffy, ne profite pas que j'aille chercher des habits pour me prendre mon tour à la salle de bain, j'y vais de suite."

Elle suivit rapidement Xander dans la chambre et lui ditn assez bas pour que Buffy n'entende pasn qu'il avait raison, Buffy n'avait pas couché avec Keylee. Puis elle pris quelques vêtements dans le placard avant de repartir vers la salle de bain.

*****

Une fois sorti de la douche et habillé, Keylee sortit son portable de son sac de voyage et brancha le cable d'alimentation sur la prise electrique (ant qu'à en avoir une de disponible, autant ne pas décharger la batterie pour rien). Il alluma donc son ordinateur et une fois _Fenêtre XP_ chargé, lança son traitement de texte _Minidoux Mot_ (C marrant comme ça fait con une fois traduit, ces noms, N.D.A.) et ouvrit un fichier déjà bien entamé. Il défila jusqu'à la dernière page et relut ce qu'il avait écrit 2 jours plus tôt.

_9657 Leebroh 4 - 0.18_

_Bon, j'ai mon billet d'avion pour Sunnydale. Ca a pas été facile de revoir Jodie qui fait un stage à l'agence de voyages. J'avais réussi à l'éviter depuis un mois et je tombe sur elle. Je pars en fin d'après midi. Il me reste plus que 3 yahrtee et demi pour ramener la Tueuse à la caverne. J'espère qu'elle est bien là bas et qu'elle sera facile à trouver. Au cas ou le temps presserait, Yeesha m'a donné un livre de liaison vers Tomahna d'où on pourra relier la caverne directement. Mais je me demande si cette prophétie va vraiment se réaliser. Il y a bien longtemps qu'Atrus et Catherine ont recherché tous les survivants D'ni et les ont rappatriés sur Releeshan. Avec qui cette fille pourrait donc prendre contact ? Il n'y a plus personne qui y habite. Mais tant d'anciennes propheties se sont révélées vraies. On verra bien ce qu'on trouve dans cette grande bibliothèque. Je vais aller préparer mon sac. Je reviendrais écrire plus tard..._

Et il n'avait finalement pas réouvert son journal avant de partir. Il inséra une nouvelle page et commença à taper ses commentaires du jour.

_9657 Leebroh 5 - 2.12_

_Je suis bien arrivé à Sunnydale jeudi soir. Je me suis pris une chambre au motel près de la gare routière. Hier matin je suis allé à la boutique de magie du centre ville voir si je pouvais trouver des renseignements sur la Tueuse. Je suis bien tombé, il se trouve que Buffy, qui est donc la Tueuse, y travaille. Par le Créateur, qu'elle est charmante cette fille ! Et spontannée. Elle m'a invité à déjeuner sans même y faire attention et on s'est retrouvés tous les deux au Fast Food à se raconter nos vies. C'est la qu'elle m'a appris que c'était elle la Tueuse. Ensuite on ne s'est quasiment plus quittés. On a passé l'après midi ensemble et je l'ai convaincue de m'accompagner à D'ni. On doit partir dans la soirée, on a décidé de faire la route en voiture. Quand on est retourné à la boutique annoncer l'info à ses amis (qui l'aident dans sa lutte contre le mal, c'est curieux parce que de ce que j'avais lu le Tueuse devait garder son identité secrète) son meilleur ami a profité que tout le monde soit présent. On a donc gardé l'annonce pour ce matin. Quand j'ai voulu rentrer au motel à pied, Buffy m'a assuré que je risquais 4 fois plus de risques de mourrir qu'une nuit sans lune de l'autre côté de la ville ou je sais plus quoi. Tout ce dont je me souviens exactement c'est ce baiser fantastique qu'on a échangé avant de passer la nuit ensemble. On est d'abord allé dans un club, le Bronze je crois que ça s'appelait, où on est resté à danser et parler jusqu'à la fermeture. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quelle heure c'était ouvert puisqu'elle n'y était jamais restée jusqu'au bout de la nuit. On s'est donc retrouvés dehors vers 3 heures du matin et on a erré dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant chez elle. Enfin ce qui était chez elle puisque sa maison a brûlé la semaine dernière. On est allé derrière dans le jardin où on s'est endormis l'un contre l'autre avant d'être réveillés par le soleil, puis on est parti prendre le petit déjeuner dans un café et on est rentrés chacun de notre côté. Ca fait à peine deux heures et elle me manque déjà. Jusque là je croyais pas pouvoir tomber amoureux comme ça dès la première rencontre, mais Buffy... J'ai complètement craqué._

To be continued...

**Note** : Vous comprenez rien au mesures de temps D'ni ? C'est pas grave. Faut juste savoir qu'un "jour" D'ni, ou un yahr, correspond à peu près à 30 heures et qu'il est divisé en 5 gahrtahvohtee, chaque gahrtahvoh (environ 6 heures) etant lui même divisé en 25 tahvohtee. Je vais pas plus dans le detail...


End file.
